


Brothers

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story for the Carver Hawke apprication on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My 3rd english story, please be kind, and enjoy :)

It wasn’t entirly unexpected, when their mother showed up just before Hawke and Carver wanted to join the expedition down to the Deep Roads, but it was still embarrassing. By the Maker, both of them were adults now!

 

They excused themself for a moment, to speak with her. "Mother no, we talked about how important this is," Carvers voice was firm. They have argued so often about this topic.

Leandra turned to Garrett "I just want to know one thing: Are you planning to take Carver with you?"

 

"I can’t leave Carver behind. I need him."

 

"I’m going. It will be fine!"

 

"It’s not fine! You can´t both go! What if something were to happen to you?" Again she turned to her oldest. "You, I understand wanting to do this. But leave your brother here, I beg you!" Garrett shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze.

 

"I said I’m going. Besides, if we are so bloody afraid of Templars, I should go and he should hide!"

 

Garrett felt the weight of this decision heavily on his shoulders. He really wanted to take Carver with him. Sure they argued alot, nearly all their conversations ended in an argument and yes, more often than not his little brother was a jealous little shit. But he was his brother, the person he trusted most and he was a great fighter. Also he had done just as much as Garrett himself, to earn the right to join this expedition...

 

But then there was mother. Alone in a city like this, fearing about both of her sons lives? No... he can´t let this happen, not after Bethany. He turned to Carver. "Mother is right, you need to stay. I don´t think there are any Templars down the Deep Roads anyways." He winked at his little brother cheerfully although not feeling like it.

 

As expected, Carver didn’t take this well.

 

"Excuse us, mother," Garrett smiled at her. He then took a furious Carver, who tried to free himself while insulting his older brother, till they were in a little alley, where Garrett pushed him against a wall. "Can you just be quiet for a minute and let me explain?"

 

"What need you to explain? You just want to be the hero, again, like always! Leaving me behind, like a little child, who can´t do anything!" His voice was coloured with rage and bitterness.

 

Garrett sighed and waited, until Carverwas running out of steam and only panted. "Ok, my turn. To be completly honest, I _want_ you by my side in the Deep Roads. You always rant about me beeing the leader, being in the center, being so incautious with my skills. But the truth is, I can only be like that, because I know _you_ are by my side. You have my back wherever we are and I can rely on your fighting skills in combat. I can fight, like I do, because I _know_ you wouldn’t let anyone near to me." He looked in those blue eyes he loved so much. His only living sibling left. Those eyes now looking at him in disbelief, but also a bit proud. Carver wanted to believe Hawkes words of appreciation. Words he had never heard before. "Knowing you will not come with me, will leave me feeling much less safe than before."

 

"So why do you insist on me staying behind then?"

 

"One word. _Mother_. If anything would happen to both of us, she would die of grief. And to be honest again, Kirkwall isn’t a safe place for a woman like mother and we can’t asume Gamlen can keep her safe. So please, Carver, stay here, keep her safe."

 

~

So Carver stayed, keeping his word to keep mother safe.

~

 

When Garrett came back, he heard that his brother joined the Templars. Never had he felt this betrayed and hurt. Of all things Carver could have choosen, he chose to be a Templar!

 

When Bartrand had betrayed Varric, Garrett had thought for a brief moment of Carver, happy, that _his_ brother would _never_ betray him. They may fight but they still loved each other. But now? His world crumbled around him. So the first time Carver had a day off and came home, they had a big, heated fight. Leandra tried to calm both down. This time, it was Carver, who excused him and his brother, grabbed him by thearm and pulled him away. "Where is your room?" It was his first time in the estate, so he needed directions, which he got from Garrett, teeth grinding.

 

In his brother’s room Carver throws Garrett at the wall, waiting, till he burned down his rage. Garrett may be better at hiding it, but they had the same temper. "Do you remember, what you said, before you left?” He asked, trying to be calm, but Maker, it wasn’t easy.

 

"Yes, but it seems now, that I was a fool for believing this!" Both watched each other with hurt in their eyes.

 

"Yeah you are a fool. Just hear me out, like I heard you out the last time and just turn on your damn brain!"

 

Garrett snarled but nodded then, remaining silent.

 

"Yes I wanted to step out of your shadow, but it wasn’t my only reason to join the Templars.

You said, you feel safe because I have your back. But were could I better have your back, than being a Templar? It’s the best position, to keep you safe. As soon as mypositionisstrengthened and I rise, I can hear everything, warn you, warn the Warden," his face turned in disgust, he just didn´t like Anders, "and I can warn Merril. Can’t you see the benefits?" Carver watched his brother with cautious optimism, hoping to see the apprication he saw before the Deep Roads again.

 

Garrett looked baffeld, he never thought about this. His gaze was gentle, he reached out and touched Carvers cheek. "Be careful, Meredith is mad, she will not hesitate to punish a traitor... But you are right, it’s the perfect position, but I hate the thought not having you by my side anymore."

 

Carver smiled, feeling a weight vanishing from his shoulders. "Sure, I will be careful and you have more than enough friends you can rely on. I think Fenris seems capable to have your back." He laughed when Garrett’s face turned red. "Ooooh look, you _like_ him", he teased him, just to get a friendly punch on his shoulder. "Yeah as if _you_ don´t like _Merrill_ , too" Garrett answered his teasing. Lightly laughing they went back down.

 

~

 

The day ofdecisionhad come. Anders had blown up the Chantry, Meredith wanted to kill all mages. It was an easy decision for Garrett, he would never fight against his one kind, he wouldn't even think twice... wouldn't his brother stand right behind Meredith. The sun gleamed on this damn templar armor of his, making him his enemy in this civil war.

 

"I don't want to fight you, brother, but I can’t let them slay innocent mages for just being mages! And I will not fight you!" He looked tortured at his little brother.

 

"You don't have to, I remain by your side, as always", he stepped towards Garrett and once again they fought side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> For all my reader who might think leaving comments/kudos on my storys would be weird/creepy/stalking be assured it is not but really appreciated! I love to know if you liked what I write and also if you find errors you want to tell me, just do :3 Every comment/kudo is awesome!


End file.
